One More Minute
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: "It soon became apparent that if they wanted to see one another outside of school the pair had to play by the Mansons' rules. And even though Danny would tell anyone who asked that Mr. and Mrs. Manson did NOT play fair when it came to him and their daughter dating, he still obeyed all their stupid, trivial, pointless, unfair rules in order to see Sam as much as possible." DS fluff


**So I'm very into fluff, DP, and the band Parachute at the moment, so this nice little concoction manifested itself yesterday morning when I should have been sleeping, but was instead still up writing. This thing right here was written while I was half-asleep and it's being edited and rewritten while I'm half-asleep. By that logic, this is either gonna be really, really_ good, _or really, really _bad_. I think I'll let you decide which one it is, though, because my opinion on the whole thing is probably biased...**

**Anyway, I said I'm really into the band Parachute right now and if you don't know who they are you should totally go look them up on YouTube or something, because they're just awesome. Ah, anyway, this fic was inspired by one of the lines in their song "American Secrets." And the line is as follows:**

_Give me one more minute with those baby blues.  
__  
_**The song is six minutes and twenty seconds long and this fic is literally based off of one line from it... I'm not sure whether that's good or bad, though...**

**Disclaimer: **(Insert witty disclaiming message here that makes certain that you guys all know that I A: Don't own Danny Phantom, B: Don't own "American Secrets" by Parachute, and C: I am really, really funny.)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title:  
**_One More Minute (Baby Blues)_

* * *

**Fic:**

Danny Fenton fought ghosts in his spare – and not spare – time. He was kicked around and hunted down; he went home with cuts and bruises just about every night. He woke up to ghosts trying to kill him or terrorize his town. He never had more than five minutes without having to fight a ghost, speak to the town, sign autographs, answer questions, or _whatever _people decided they wanted him to do whenever it was convenient for _them_. He went through hell and back for his little town and the people in it on a daily basis for the _occasional_ "Hey, thanks, buddy!" But as much as the people in town took advantage of him and what he could – and _did_ – do for them all the mother loving time, he never complained.

Not once.

He took it all in stride and he _dealt_ with it. He _fought_ the ghosts, he _spoke_ to the town, he _signed_ autographs, he _answered_ questions, he did _whatever_ people decided they wanted to ask of him whenever it was convenient for them and not once at any of these events did he bitch or moan.

Not once.

And if anyone had ever asked him _why_, he would have told them that it was because dealing with _all of that _was a million times more bearable than dealing with his girlfriend's parents.

Despite him having proven himself to be a pretty decent guy, the Manson's _still_ had issues with him and his parents. So while they allowed him to date their daughter – _after_ she threatened to elope with Danny once they turned 18 if they didn't – they were _very_ strict about how often and how late the pair went out. One little slip up, one little step out of line, they had promised in the beginning, and they would put _serious_ restrictions on Sam and start taking privileges away and not give them back until the pair proved themselves to be "trust worthy" and _earned_ those rights back.

And hell if they didn't make good on that promise.

Every time Sam broke curfew because of Danny, her parents started taking things away. Things like her TV and her credit cards and letting her go to concerts and other dumb teenage stuff that made her life at home even slightly bearable. And they started pushing her curfew back – first from two to one, then one to twelve, then twelve to eleven, then eleven to ten – until Danny _finally_ got the hint and started getting her home on time so they would eventually it back up to midnight on weekends and ten on school nights.

Hell, they had even started taking whole _sections_ of days away from them – not letting her go out with him Wednesday afternoons or Saturday nights or Tuesday mornings – whenever she brought home a bad grade or did something else that displeased them so.

Among other things, they upped security on the premises so Sam couldn't sneak out as easily and invested in a ghost shield so _Danny_ couldn't sneak in. It soon became apparent that if they wanted to see one another outside of school, the pair _had_ to play by the Mansons' rules. And even though Danny would tell anyone who asked that Mr. and Mrs. Manson did _not_ play fair when it came to him and their daughter dating, he still obeyed all their stupid, trivial, pointless, unfair rules in order to see Sam as much as possible. Because he loved her.

So yes, fighting ghosts was a _million_ times better than dealing with Sam's parents. No doubt about it.

One particular night, though, Danny managed to get Sam home exactly _one_ minute before her curfew, and as such their goodbye at the door was meant to be short, sweet, and enough to hold them over until morning when Danny would come by to pick her up for school, but when he pulled back from their goodnight kiss, Sam held on to the back of his neck, keeping him firmly in place.

With a bemused smile, Danny chanced a look at his watch; 30 seconds and counting until he lost Sunday nights with her. He opened his mouth to tell her she'd better get inside if they were going to do patrol together Sunday night, but she brought a finger up to his lips to silence him, her purple eyes half-lidded.

"I know, Danny, but... I'm sick of our time together being cut short. Half the time I see you, you're Phantom; I just want a couple more minutes with _Fenton_..."

Danny blinked at her and gently grabbed her hand in one of his. He brought his other up to rest on the back of her neck and lowered his head until his forehead rested against hers. With half-lidded eyes of his own, he whispered with a slight twinge of regret just for her to hear, "You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to go out with me. You knew my eyes could be either color at any given time." He told her.

"I know…" She said immediately, not needing a second to think anything over like he thought she would. "And trust me, Danny, I love you with green eyes, too, but, you know, sometimes I'd like you with blue eyes, too. Just," she leaned in slightly so her lips weren't far from Danny's, her eyes slipping shut a tad more as he opened his mouth, turned his head, and let his eyes droop shut a bit, preparing for her kiss, every nerve tingling in sweet anticipation for her mouth to crash down on his. Any second now, he told himself, he would taste her sweet peppermint and grape lips. Then everything he had to put up with from her parents and the people in town would be _worth_ it. "Give me a minute, Danny. Just give me one more minute with those baby blues." She finished, closing the rest of the distance between them slowly, meeting his mouth gingerly before pulling back much too soon for his taste, his nerves still tingling as they awaited an encore that never came.

He frowned as Sam untangled herself from him and stood silently as he whimpered and whined, "I wasn't done with you, _Sammy_! That wasn't a _real_ kiss!" he pleaded with his eyes for her to come back over to him and give him another taste before he had to go home. Just one...

Sam shook her head at him and backed up a pace. "_That's_ what I feel like all the time when you let something other than ghosts cut our time short." Danny's frown deepened as he tried to put words to what he was feeling at the moment. Disappointed. Ripped off. _Cut_ off. Lonely. Like he was a little kid who was afraid of the dark and his older sibling had just stolen his nightlight or his blankie… Hmm, perhaps he wasn't as good with words as he liked to think he was… "I'll give you more of _that_ when _you_ give me more time with your gorgeous blue eyes." she promised with an evil, conniving half-smile, opening her door and slipping inside before he could protest further.

Once she was safely inside and Danny heard the lock click into place, he whipped out his cell phone and made a few calls. One to Jazz to ask her to clear his entire schedule for the next day, one to Sam's voice-mail to tell her she would have _all day_ the following day with his blue eyes, and one to Tucker to ask for the key to the city. Or at least the one that would get them out of school and out of the sight of Sam's parents for the day. He was the mayor, after all, he could make things happen. Danny would let his parents deal with the ghosts all day, then; he had a girlfriend now, after all with candy-like lips who just so happened to love his gorgeous blue eyes...

And what kind of person would he be if he didn't make the best of _that_ situation?

**Fin.**

* * *

**I would just like to, once again, point out that I was half-asleep when I wrote this and that I was half-asleep when I edited this, so if there's anything that doesn't seem quite right with anything, drop me a PM or a review and I will look it over when I've got a few more hours of sleep in me. **

**It's almost four in the morning as I sit on my bed typing this and I know I'm going to be in serious shit if I don't get to bed soon, but I have to say a few things before I'll allow myself that luxury.**

**One: I seem to have a weird obsession with Danny's blue eyes. Somehow or another, it keeps coming up in one-shots that I write – sorry, but no, not all of them are posted here – and it's _weird_. Like, yeah, his eyes are blue, but somehow or another they just keep becoming a _thing_ with me – and Sam, by default. This is the second DP one-shot I've posted here that pertains to Danny's eyes and I've gotta say, it weirds me out a bit how much I focus on them. I dunno if that's just me, but it's just... Yeah. I would totally work on that if it didn't work out so well for me...**

**Two: this takes place post PP, in case that wasn't obvious. I probably should have mentioned that before, but oh well.**

**And three: I also seem to have yet another weird obsession with, like, Sam touching Danny's face and Danny grabbing her hand away from his face and just like... _holding_ it... Just... another weird thing I noticed. I mean, I guess it's kind of a cute thing, but I do it alot in my DP fics and... I think I should probably work on that, too, but... I also probably _won't... _So I don't know why I'm even bringing it up... Is this awkward for anyone else now?  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And be sure to let me know what you think!**

_Always,  
__~Hisa-Ai~_**  
**


End file.
